BT vs D.VA
BT vs D.VA is a what-if episode of death battle by Antonio valihora. Description Titanfall 2 vs Overwatch! Two mecha wielding fighters who aren't afraid to step out of their machine to fight their own battles! Intro Boomstick: Everyone knows that giant pilot controlled robots are freaking awesome, but even better is when the pilot's controlling them aren't afraid to get down and dirty themselves and kick some robo ass on their own! Wiz: such is the cause with these two nobody robot pilots turned war heroes. Boomstick: BT, the Titan slaying Vanguard class warrior of the Militia. Wiz: and D.VA, the champion video game player of Overwatch. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and It's our job to analyze their weapons, Armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. BT Wiz: in the not so far future from the present day, many light years from our own earth war raged on, the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation had grown in size and power throughout the many years of supplying other systems with it's tech. Boomstick: and once they figured out they could produce all they needed to take control of every system they chose I guess it's no surprise that they decided to choose conquest over manufacturing. Wiz: after many years of waiting, building and planning the IMC launched a massive assault on the core systems of the current government and began a large scale war spanning the galaxy to take control of crucial and core planets and systems, lead by the once CEO of IMC, general Marder was intent on his goal of total domination. Boomstick: the free systems sent their own army to meet Marder's head on and dispatch the problem, but the IMC's massive army and backing of other planets was just too much for them to handle, planet after planet was lost and with the decreasing amount of both help and resources the Militia knew that their own tech and weapons just wasn't gonna cut it, to win this war they needed something new, something special, a weapons so downright overpowering that the IMC wouldn't see it coming, so the Militia's scientist guys all got together and soon developed that same weapon. Wiz: the newest and most powerful weapons yet, Giant robots piloted by trained and deadly pilots to work in sync on the battlefield and devastate entire armies on their own, the Titans. Boomstick: Titans soon became the bread and butter go to weapons of the Militia, in just a few short weeks the Militia pushed back the oncoming IMC threat and secured back the systems they lost in the first IMC attack, things were really starting to look up for the good guys, until Marder sent his spies in to steal the schematics and blueprints of the titans, so now they had them too, and it became Titan vs Titan combat on the frontline. Wiz: and leading the charge into battle was the most devastating and powerful Titan of all, the Vanguard, Vanguard class titans are extremely versatile and resourceful in combat, with a perfect balance between overwhelming firepower and impenetrable defenses, common Vanguards carry large scale machine rifles and a large amount of missiles for any situation. Boomstick: but in every large number of troops or weapons there is always one to stand above the others and put them to shame, and it the case of the titans, that was BT-7274. Wiz: dubbed simply BT by his former pilot, BT was one of the newest model titans released in the current stage of the war against the IMC and thus contains all of the newest titan enhancements, powered by a small scale nuclear reactor BT has an artificial intelligence inside him to boost his problem solving and combat effectiveness. his own tactical thinking and combat experience is so on point he's become an expert at coming up with game winning strategies on the fly even while engaging in firefights or even fist fights with other titans, like when he successfully threw his pilot across an entire military base with no injuries or strain. Boomstick: speaking of pilots, BT might be an expert at critical thinking and mid-fight analysis but all those fancy features wouldn't be much good without someone behind the controls who knew what they were doing, and luckily for out favorite robo Titan he has one of the best. Wiz: one day following an intense battle BT and his current pilot captain Lastimosa were ambushed by a group of mercenaries with their own titans, despite a successful battle in fending off the mercenary threat BT was damaged and Lastimosa was fatally wounded beyond repair, in a desperate act Lastimosa transferred position of current pilot to his apprentice Jack Cooper, whom he was already training to become a pilot. Boomstick: Jack Cooper was born on earth in years when humanity still reigned over the once lush planet, but due to the incredibly rapid spread of the population earth had reached maximum levels of people, in search of a better life then just sitting around crowded with billions of people, Jack was sent out to a new planet when he was just a baby in search of a better life. Wiz: whether or not he found it is the real question, after growing up on the blood stained and robotic graveyard frontier, Jack became a rifleman, a standard combat soldier who are always the first to go charging into the frey to fight the good fight. Boomstick: it's not as fun as it sounds, and once the Militia and IMC started throwing titans at each other rifleman were really not much help on their own and were more so needed for combat in close quarters with other IMC grunt troops. Wiz: luckily for Jack oppurtunity came knocking on the day of the ambush, and after meeting and powering up his new Titan and friend BT and Jack became quite possibly the deadliest Titan and Pilot on the battlfield. Boomstick: even though Jack didn't finish his training with Lastimosa, it didn't take too long for him to get good at fighting and piloting his metal buddy, and i mean like really fast, as in it took the guy a few seconds to figure out how what controls did what and how to pilot BT to the maximum, well I guess it's no surprise, i mean the guy did get first place in the simulation out of like 25 other top ranking pilots. Wiz: a good thing too because he didn't have long to learn the basics against the oncoming threat of IMC soldiers, titans and the other dangerous wildlife of the planet, luckily for him BT had just the tools and weapons on hand to get the job done. Boomstick: BT's standard loadout is built for versatility and effectiveness, he's got a X016A2 chaingun, a large scale machine gun that packing when hell of a punch, if he needs to get precise he's got a laser shot for dealing quick and deadly accuracy and a lock on missile battery strapped to his back, once this thing locks onto you you're not going anywhere but into pieces. and he's got a vortex shield, the more ammo you feed into that thing the more it's gonna come back and bite you in the ass, or wherever the bullets and missiles happen to land. Wiz: and that'a just scratching the surface of his full arsenal, after acquiring several packs from journeying across various locations on typhoon, BT gained the ability to use any titan weapon or ability he gets his massive metal hands on. Boomstick: with the Tone kit he gains a 40mm tracker cannon, with every shot he hit's on his target the more missiles he locks onto them with his missile cluster, he can see enemies through walls with the sonar lock missile and with the particle wall he can make a gigantic one way shield that stops anything in it's tracks. the Scorch kit gives him access to the T-203 thermite launcher, this mega size grenade launcher fires gigantic grenades packed to the brim with thermite, as soon as it's lit the thermite can burn straight through titan Armour like it was wet paper. Wiz: according to scientists the world record for heat resistant metal goes to carbide, which can resist temperatures of over 3500 degrees Fahrenheit, at the same time though once ignited thermite burns at a temperature of over 4000 degrees Fahrenheit, meaning there's very little chance anything is going to survive a hit from the canisters. Boomstick: and escaping isn't exactly the best option too, BT can also launch gas canister traps that decimate an entire area once ignited and by slamming his fist on the ground he can launch a firewall of thermite straight in any direction. and in case any enemy pilots happen to get too close to one of his nuclear batteries he's also got a flame shield, it might not sent projectiles back to the sender but it does hold up under pretty much anything and burns straight through any pilots or grunts that come anywhere near him. Wiz: but brute force and unstoppable power can only hold up for so long against an endless attack of pilots and titans, and for those who are too fast or slick to be caught by one of his more devastating weapons BT has a few extra kits meant for close quarters, like the Ronin kit, unlike the scorch or the tone, Ronins are light armored titans designed for speed and agility, the Leadwall is a triple barreled shotgun that fires out high powered discharges of plasma energy, sure it only fires 4 times before needing to reload but it makes up for it with a high damage output and high reload speed. the Ronin is also equipped with a massive broadsword ideal for taking out smaller groups of enemies and can even deflect rockets and anti titan weapons. the arc wave fires off a massive discharge of kinetic energy that can stun and disable an enemy titans systems, and with the phase dash he can teleport at short distances which lends a hand when getting behind an enemy titans weak point. Boomstick: and if turning into a goddamn ninja robot wasn't enough and taking out enemies at a distance is your thing, then BT's North Star kit is for you, with it he gets the king of sniper rifles, a gigantic Railgun that shoots massive damage shots of plasma, the longer he holds a shot in the barrel the more damage it does, when fully charged the thing can take down most titans in just three shots, but being so good at long range comes at a cost, the North Star has practically no Armour plating on it which means up close it's pretty ineffective against a giant beast like the scorch. but he does have a good number of tools for getting out of sticky situations, he can fire a cluster missile which packs a lot more punch then your run of the mill anti titan rocket launcher and creates a huge cloud as a distraction for getting out of range, the dual tether traps lock enemy titans in place which can be helpful for pulling off that last devastating shot or just getting away, and the VTOL mode allows BT to fly and hover in midair for a short while, making him even harder to hit. Wiz: and then there's the final and probably the mots destructive kit, the- Boomstick: oh no you don't! giant weapons are my specialty, you go math some nerd stuff. Get out! Wiz: Boomstick, hey stop it! quit shoving me! I said stop i-! (Boomstick shoves Wiz out the door, slams it behind him and locks it) Boomstick: ahem, like I was saying, then there's the Legion kit, this huge mech isn't just the biggest titan in the game, but also the most destructive and deadly, with the toughest Armour plating capable of walking off massive explosions and an insane amount of firepower, this is one titan that's built to last, and speaking of firepower, allow me to introduce to you the main weapon of the Legion titan, the Predator Cannon, this gigantic custom designed M134 style Gatling gun is no ordinary rapid fire weapon, once that cannon starts spinning up it fires off massive amounts of ammo that leave nothing standing in its sights. it can switch between close range and long range firing options and can shoot a long or short distance version of the power shot, which hits so hard it can blast off and punch through spaceship armour designed to withstand titan attacks and titan based weapons. Wiz: (pounding on door) Boomstick, let me back in, you can't do the show all by yourself!, you need my logic and Analyzation! Boomstick: just watch me Wiz! Wiz: Iswear to god if you don't let me back in right now I'll go get my Quantum arm laser! (Wiz runs off to collect something) Boomstick: now where was I, oh yeah while firepower may be Legions go to in a fight it needs to protect itself somehow, so It's got a front mounted gun shield that aligns right before the barrel ends to protect itself from incoming attack, though it can only take in so much damage before overloading and burning out. and Legion's core ability is definitely my favorite, the smart core locks onto every last moving thing in the pilots targeting scopes and fires off hundreds of rounds of homing bullets all at once to decimate entire front lines of titans and pilots alike. trust me when i say not to mess with thi- what the hell is that sound? (looks over and sees Wiz cutting through the door with his arm laser) Boomstick: ahh, F(bleep)K Wiz is back. Wiz: Finally, never do that again, got it! Boomstick: yeah whatever, lets keep going. Wiz: while BT is the definitively the main fighter, he wouldn't be half the machine he was if he didn't have Jack backing him up, Jack is equipped with state of the art military weapons and gear, from his standard issue rifles and rocket launchers to his pilot features, he has a jump pack for getting in between and out of sticky situations, a hacking knife for extracting information and getting into high security facilities, and several types of grenades and explosives. Boomstick: his helmet has built in sonar,radar and a zoom function, along with a comlink for staying in touch with BT and other members of the Militia, Jack has been trained in hand to hand combat and piloting skills so extreme he can maneuver BT throughout any sort of terrain, from jungles to cliff faces and even moving factories. Wiz: and the pilot suits not only add new features to keep him more aware on the battlefield, but also boost his natural abilities and physique to superhuman levels. Boomstick: Jack's strong enough to tear entire metal parts and limbs off a titan with heavy Armour, he can lift over 15 tons, and during a training simulator he clocked in at the fastest in the pilot program, fighting and running over 37 mph, and not only is he tough enough to take a hit from a grenade or even some titan weapons, but he's also survived direct exposure to the Ark, an alien energy source of pure radiation, and being inside the Fold Weapon for several minutes, which is a giant laser cannon powered by the Ark that can destroy planets in single shot. Wiz: well he didn't really survive a planet busting attack but he did show no effect at being exposed to a charging energy weapon which did contain sufficient enough power to destroy a planet, so in a way it's more like he was inside a charging weapon that didn't go off but still contained that destructive energy. Boomstick: so it's kind of like not getting shot at by the death star, but being inside the container for it's energy. Wiz: well I guess that's one way to put it. Boomstick: and Jack's not the only one who gets some fancy new abilities in the heat of battle. ' Wiz: BT, like all other titans are able to use titan cores, extremely powerful super weapons built into all titan's specific chassis, and as BT has access to all other titan weapons he also gets all the cores too, with his upgrade core BT can amplify all of his abilities to the point of absurdity and gives him access to unlimited ammo for a limited time, and the Flame core releases a massive barrage of thermite flames that decimates everything in front of him. '''Boomstick: the Flight core allows BT to fly for a brief time and fires a continuous burst of heat seeking missiles, and the Laser core fires a humongous goddamn laser beam that can melt through Armour tough enough to survive nuclear explosions and orbital reentry, then there's the Sword core which basically amps up his speed and his cutting speed and power. ' Wiz: with the Salvo core he can fire a massive burst of twin barreled heat seekers that can maneuver and turn around a target, and finally the Smart core locks onto everything in sight of his targeting system and fires a miniguns worth of lock on follow bullets which decimates everything in sight. '''Boomstick: with their skills sharpened and weapons primed, BT and Jack became a legend across the frontier and were soon depicted as a key tool in the turning point of the war, and with the kind of shit these two have been through I'm not surprised, BT is fast enough to shoot a ship out of the sky that can book it into orbit in just 0.9 seconds, he's tough enough to shake off an exploding ship crash, a mini nuclear bomb, and a scorch's thermite, plus he's strong enough to lift a Legion class right over his head, which weighs 275 tons. Wiz: but despite their teamwork, firepower and overall skill, they're still not exactly perfect, on his own Jack can be at a major disadvantage when facing opposing titans and pilots, and BT isn't exactly indestructible as proven when his former chassis was destroyed by Blisk's Legion cannon and he was forced to be deployed a new body, which was shortly blown up by his own nuclear reactor core inside the Fold Weapon. Boomstick: and yet despite these flaws you'll never see these two run from a fight, and whenever these two are summoned into battle, any IMC soldier or mercenary should be right to fear the unstoppable team of Jack Cooper and BT. Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:Antonio valihora Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:Titanfall Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles